


the world i close my eyes to see

by lykxxn



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: Soren slips. Phillip doesn't know how to feel.





	the world i close my eyes to see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterroadtripper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterroadtripper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Throw Away The Typical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820040) by [masterroadtripper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterroadtripper/pseuds/masterroadtripper). 



> Inspired by masterroadtripper's beautiful _Love Makes The World A Better Place_ series. This can probably fit anywhere but is set after _Throw Away The Typical_.

Soren felt light and energetic in the sun, its rays warming his shoulders as he sat casually on the wall outside Barnum and Charity's house. He was alone for the first time all day, having spent most of it in the garden running around with Caroline and Helen, gaining a rosy-coloured sunburn in the process. A glass of homemade lemonade sat next to him.

Dinner would be ready soon, but he wanted just a moment to himself before he went inside. It was still warm, after all. 

He allowed himself to relax a little more, his mind wandering to the family he'd found recently. Lettie was like a sister to him, as were the Barnum girls. Phineas, he thought, was much like an uncle would be, Charity he assumed had taken the role of mother, but he could never see her that way. His mouth felt dry at the thought of Phillip. 

Phillip, who stood so tall, was everything he wanted to be. He was so gentle and so kind, so loving and so warm. Soren knew exactly which word came to mind when he thought of him.

"Hey, kid. Dinner's almost ready."

Soren jumped, and hurriedly a pair of hands grabbed him, preventing him from falling.

"It's OK. I gotcha," said Phillip. "Didn't mean to scare you. Let's go inside, huh? Before that sunburn of yours gets any worse."

"Yeah," the boy replied shakily. He climbed back over the wall, grabbing his lemonade. Phillip laid a supporting hand on his back.

Everybody was already seated for dinner, but Soren was pleased to note Caroline had left him a seat. Grinning, he sat down between her and Barnum. Phillip was sat opposite Caroline and next to Anne. He gave them a smile, unknowingly nervous. The sensation ebbed away, however, when dishes were served, and he quickly tucked into the meal.

"Can you pass the salt?" he asked. "Please?"

"Sure," replied Phillip, passing the small bowl over.

Soren took it gladly. "Thanks, Dad," he said, and began to sprinkle a little of the salt over his meat.

Phillip started, as did, seemingly, most of the table. Had he heard that right? But since the kid had made no reaction, he figured he ought to let it drop. It could've been a slip of the tongue for all he knew.

But then, he realised, it was not.

He remembered how Soren had so often faltered; his little "D ... uh, Phillip," was not a stutter at all, it seemed.

The man felt warm, cheeks flushing with pride. He was almost flattered to be the man Soren considered a father. But why him? Why not  _Phineas,_ who fathered the whole circus?He couldn't understand it. But then again, it wasn't his place to understand what went through a child's mind. He'd latched onto Phillip and that was that. There was, he thought, no point questioning it.

So when Soren shuffled off to bed that night, Phillip kissed his forehead and tucked him in like a father should. He encouraged the boy in every way possible, like a father should. After all, why should Soren miss out on a childhood? He deserved it more than anything.


End file.
